Booty-Fall
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both agreed to a relationship with no strings attached, only sex. But it turns out that their emotions and hearts have other ideas. Smut!One-shot


**Title:** Booty-fall

**Summary**: Kurt and Blaine both agreed to a relationship with no strings attached, only sex. But it turns out that their emotions and hearts have other ideas. Smut!One-shot.

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **9623

* * *

**A/n: **Once again my attempt at writing a quick smutty one-shot failed and it involved into a 14 page ramble with quiet a strong plot. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I love you all:)

Kurt had barley got home from his class at NYADA when his phone started buzzing across the coffee table.

_The door's unlocked- B_

He let out an exhausted breath and slipped his boots back on. He flicked the light switch off on the way back out of his apartment, locking the door securely behind him with nothing but a bit of cab fare in his pocket.  
He walked swiftly down the stairs as though on autopilot, going over the dance steps he'd need to remember in his next class. The night outside was cold and bitter and the sky above him dark and ominous, with a plane's light flashing at him mockingly.

He held his hand out for a cab, three past him before the sunshine colored ride pulled up next to the side walk. He clambered in and gave the driver the address, the words familiar on his tongue and lips. As he sat back in his seat he glanced out into the night, trying to warm his fingers while the driver gave him small talk about the weather and economy, when really he was hating himself for being at the not-so-strangers beckoning call.

Luckily the drive only took around five minutes, and Kurt soon found himself digging around in his pocket for change and apologizing for the crappy tip, but he needed a way to get home.

He slammed the door of the cab closed and winced as it echoed through the quiet night, this part of town always seemed ridiculously quiet. He turned on his heel as the sunshine drove away from him, leaving him in almost complete darkness.

He knew the code to get past the first set of doors of-by-heart, his fingers flying across the keypad as though it was second nature. The door swung open with a click and he marched forward into the lobby and into the elevator without looking around, the scenery was familiar to him.

He found himself stood outside apartment 69 quicker then he thought, the number on the door telling truth to the soul who lived there. He took a deep breath before he tried the handle, it was open just as the text had promised.

Inside the black door with the silver numbering was just the same as it always was. The decor was simple, classy and well put together. Deep ruby walls and light cream carpet, not to mention the fixtures and nick-nacks that cost thousands of dollars, which the owner had collect on his many travels with work. And of course the many flat screen TV's and ridiculously large stereo's throughout the apartment as well.

Kurt wasted no time in walking to the only room of the apartment that he'd ever really gotten a good look at. The bedroom. Where he knew B would be waiting for him impatiently.

Sure enough when he pushed the door open, Blaine Devon Anderson was laying spread out on his bed, completely naked from head to toe as he pumped his needy cock lazily in his hand. He grinned when Kurt walked in, not stopping his motion, "Hey Baby," he grinned, his voice like a snake trying to tempt it's prey closer.

Kurt felt his cheeks go warm at the sight before him, his own cock giving a twitch of interest, "Hey, how was Africa?" He asked, determined to stay cool.

A smirk spread over Blaine full, inviting lips, "Lonely."

Kurt bit his lip, crossing his arms across his chest, "You know I only just got home when you text me," He said with a scowl, looking anywhere apart from where Blaine's hand was still working over his dick.

"Ah, perfect timing," Blaine approved, watching Kurt with dark lidded eyes.

Kurt let out a huff and unfolded his arms, pulling off his scarf and jacket and hanging them over the back of Blaine's desk chair as he spoke, "You know you can't just expect me to drop everything and come running whenever you're horny."

"I don't, you don't _have _to come. But we haven't fucked in two weeks, and judging by the bulge in your jeans you're horny as fuck too," Blaine's eyes twinkled, "It's just Bro's helping Bro's babe."

Kurt's cheeks flushed again, because yes he was desperate as fuck, and Blaine looked delicious, all spread out, needy and waiting for him.

"You can turn and walk away, I'm perfectly capable of finishing this myself," Blaine continued, nodding his head down his his heavenly cock and hand, "But it's so much more fun together."

Kurt paused, seriously thinking about leaving just to see the look of surprise on the assholes face as he did so.

"So if you wanna help. Strip. And get that tight little ass over here," Blaine finished, watching Kurt with an inviting grin.

Kurt stopped kidding himself, there was no way in hell he was leaving when _that _was waiting for him. He was pulling off his clothes before he'd even registered the action in his mind. Soon his simple leggings and shirt that he'd worn to dance where on the floor, and Blaine was licking his lips as he stared at Kurt's bulge through his underwear.

"Those too," He ordered, gesturing to the light green, cotton briefs that were struggling to hold back Kurt's cock.

Kurt did as instructed, his briefs falling to the floor before he stumbled forward onto the bed and fell on top of Blaine's own naked form.

Blaine's hand moved away from his cock so their bodies were able to press against each other with no interruption, Kurt sighed at the feeling of Blaine's heated skin against his own, while Blaine gave nothing short of a pornographic growl, his hands flying to Kurt's pale, round ass cheeks and pulling him impossibly closer.

Kurt's half hard cock twitched against Blaine's own needy erection for a brief second as Blaine's eyes slipped closed, like he was trying to memorize the feeling of Kurt in his arms.

Suddenly Blaine's hip snapped up off the bed as though someone had electrocuted him, his and Kurt's crotches rubbing together beautifully.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips as Blaine grabbed his hips roughly, "Come on you fucking slut, I'm not doing all the work," he heaved out, his hips rolling up into Kurt's again.

Kurt ignored the insult, he was so used to Blaine calling him a slut that it barely bothered him anymore. He slid up Blaine's body as little and latched his lips onto Blaine's neck, sucking furiously and grinding his hips down powerfully.

"Fuck. Yes slut, ugh," Blaine's slightly rough palms explored the smooth skin of Kurt's back, shoulders and waist.

"You know-shit, you know what?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's ass as Kurt continued to grind into him while covering his neck with spit.

'What?" Kurt asked, pulling away from the red skin of Blaine's neck, his own lips swollen and covered in saliva.

"You should pay me, ugh, for all the lessons I've given you, shit harder," Blaine whined.

"What the fuck are talking about?" Kurt growled.

"When I met you you were a blushing virgin," Blaine grunted, his fingers teasing down Kurt's crack, "Now look at you."

Kurt whined, pressing back against Blaine's hand, "I wasn't a fucking virgin."

Blaine laughed deep in his throat, "You were compared to now."

Kurt knew he was desperate but he didn't realize how much until he felt Blaine's body responding under his own. "Just shut up and fuck me," he complained, "If I wanted chit-chat I'd get a boyfriend."

Blaine laughed, his fingers dipping even lower and teasing around Kurt's hole, "You even sound like me."

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening and then squeezing shut, "Blaine, come on."

"Calm down Slut," Blaine ordered, "I've spent two weeks fuck-less in Africa. I want this to be good."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Our sex is always good Anderson," he spat.

"Well today it's going to be amazing," Blaine announced, "It's going to be mindblowing."

Kurt shivered above Blaine, "It better be."

Blaine chuckled fondly, patting Kurt's hair like he was a dog, "On your back bitch."

Kurt rolled so he was beside Blaine on his back, Blaine moved on top of him, straddling his thighs and grinning down at him with a mischievous grin.

Kurt stretched his arms above his head, his joints giving a satisfying click, "So," he asked, "What have you got in mind?"

Blaine smirked, "I may have picked something up on my way home."

"Ooh, something new for us to play with?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"Not exactly," Blaine pursed his lips with a small pause..."Wait here," Blaine ordered.

Blaine climbed off Kurt and moved to leave the room, his cock bouncing against his abdomen. He paused in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder at Kurt lying on his bed, "And no touching yourself."

Kurt grinned, "No promises. Depends how long you are."

Blaine smirked fondly, disappearing through the door.

When he returned Kurt was in the same position Blaine had left him in, however he was laid back heavier against the pillows, his eyes lightly closed.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, carrying a box a little smaller then one that might contain shoes. It was black with a ruby red lid.

"I've never realized how comfortable your bed is," Kurt hummed, his eyes still closed.

"Really?" Blaine asked, sounding surprised, "You're always being slammed against it."

Kurt snorted, opening his eyes, "Come on then, what have I been waiting for so desperately?"

"Well, considering you broke my last purchase," Blaine said, placing the box down on the bed and lifting up the lid, "I'd thought I'd try something a little stronger."

Kurt blushed, "Sorry about that."

Blaine shrugged, "It was hot. You breaking free of my restraints."

"You'd been teasing me for hours," Kurt defended, "And those cuffs were flimsy."

Blaine grinned, pulling what looked like a long piece of thick jungle vine, painted black out of the box.

Kurt's eyes widened, "What the fuck?"

Blaine laughed, holding the vine taut between his hands and licking his lips as he looked over Kurt's naked form.

"Am I meant to swing from that or...?" Kurt asked, his eyes a little panicked.

"Relax," Blaine cooed, "You really think I'd hurt you?"

"Um, Yes," Kurt snapped, "I don't trust you at all."

Blaine's face fell for a second, but returned to it's grinning self so quickly Kurt thought he might have imagined it.

"Well you can trust me," Blaine purred,"...In bed anyway."

Kurt snorted although he was still twitching with nerves, staring at the item in Blaine's hands.

"It's just a different way to tie you up," Blaine explained, climbing up onto his hands and knees like a predator, and Kurt was his prey.

Kurt relaxed a little.

"I made sure it was anti-chafing so it doesn't hurt those pretty little wrists," Blaine reassured him, "But I don't think you'll be breaking free of these anytime soon."

Kurt smirked, "Come on then you kinky bitch."

"Oh please, tell me it doesn't make you hot as fuck too," Blaine grinned, moving over Kurt.

Kurt raised his arms and Blaine wrapped the cord around his wrists a few times before tying it securely to the head board of the bed.

"There," Blaine said, tugging at the knots he'd made to test their strength.

Kurt pulled at them too, "What do you have in stall for me tonight?"

"Well, before I called you over I was looking through all my toys...all our toys, and I found..." Blaine reached over into his night stand, "I found this."

"Oh my God," Kurt gasped, "You still have that?"

"I couldn't bear to throw it out," Blaine said, turning the item around in his hands.

The item in question was a dark blue vibrator, it was nothing special in the sense that Kurt and Blaine had used things much larger, thicker and more unusual then the vibrator in their sexual exploration. But it was special in the sense that it was the one that they had used in their first night together, over a year ago. As Blaine's 'toy' collection grew and grew, the pleasure that the vibrator gave seemed less and less powerful compared to the other items in the large box at the bottom of Blaine's closet. But Blaine refused to throw it away. Just in case.

"Blaine, you have a fucking sentimental attachment to a vibrator," Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what if I do? " Blaine asked, flicking the switch at the bottom onto the lowest setting and filling the room with a dull buzzing sound, "It reminds me of the night I met you."

Kurt's face turned a little worried, "Rule one- No fucking emotional crap, all we do is fuck. Rule two-Protection at all times, I don't want a fucking disease from you. Rule three-No kissing each others lips, you do that with people you care about, and all you are to me is a hot body with a tight ass and huge dick."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Why are you telling me my own rules? Although I'm glad you remembered them."

"Because this is turning into emotional crap," Kurt warned, "Rule one."

"Doubt be stupid slut, I don't even possess the ability to be emotional," Blaine snapped harshly, he moved around a little, placing the vibrator next to Kurt's head on the bed and straddling his chest, making sure not to put to much weight there.

"Suck me slut," he ordered, his cock bobbing up and down right in Kurt's face.

Kurt's tongue darted out of his mouth and pressed against the slit of Blaine's dick, lapping at the pre-come that had gathered there.

"Come on bitch, you know your pretty little mouth was made to take my cock," Blaine gritted his teeth, moving a little further up Kurt's chest so his cock was closer to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt latched his lips around the head, sucking slowly and looking up at Blaine through his lashes as he let his tongue travel around the heated flesh in his hot mouth.

Blaine groaned, "Yes, like that," he approved, "More bitch, come on."

Kurt sucked more of Blaine into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming in approval at the solid weight on his tongue and the salty taste of Blaine's leaking cock in his mouth.

Blaine shivered at the vibrations, moving even further up Kurt's chest, making sure to keep his weight on his knees, "Come on, suck me like I know your slutty little mouth can."

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. Blaine was close enough for Kurt to be able to take the whole of Blaine into his mouth, but he released it completely, ignoring Blaine's protest. He kissed the head of Blaine's cock that was glistening with spit and stuck his tongue out far enough so he could pay a little attention to Blaine's balls.

Blaine groaned, his head falling back so his neck was exposed. Kurt wanted nothing more then to lick and bite at the skin until it was covered in red marks, he pulled at his restraints a little, knowing there was no hope.

Kurt pulled Blaine back into his mouth, taking at much as he could at the awkward angle and sucked for all he was worth, letting his tongue dance, rub and tease along the underside, paying special attention to the vein.

"You're so good, shit," Blaine moaned, his hips moving forward a little in small rocking movements, not wanting to choke him, "Yes. Yes Baby, ugh."

Kurt hummed loudly, the room filling with the sound of the vibrations that shot up Blaine's cock and that were driving him crazy.

"Stop," Blaine cried, his breathing labored and his cock pulsing heavily in Kurt's hot, wet cave, "Stop."

Kurt did as instructed, letting Blaine's dick leave his mouth. He had spit and pre-come dribbling down in the corner of his lips, but was unable to wipe it away with his hands tied tightly about his head. Blaine noticed with a groan.

"Shit, you're so fucking hot."

Blaine paused for a split second, "I was never one for following rules anyway," he announced leaving down and pulling Kurt's lips that were left red and swollen from sucking Blaine's cock, into his own.

Kurt tensed, "Blaine! No..."

Blaine licked, massaged and sucked at each of Kurt's lips in turn, removing any pre-cum from them and nipping at them affectionately.

When he pulled away, Kurt was glaring at him.

"Don't fucking kiss me," He hissed, his eyes full of fury.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Blaine held his hands up in surrender, "I thought it would be hot."

Kurt shook his head, "I hate you."

"Babe, that's a bit extre..."

"You can't just set down rules and then not follow them yourself," Kurt glared.

"Fine, screw that rule. We can kiss, because believe it or not, after over a year of spending time with you. I do care about you," Blaine said, looking right at Kurt.

"I don't want to kiss you," Kurt shook his head pulling at his restraints, "Let me down."

"What?" Blaine asked, his eyes turning wide.

"Let me the fuck out of here," Kurt tugged at the restraints above his head.

"Kurt relax, I won't kiss you," Blaine promised, "You're right, it was stupi...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just called me Kurt."

"Well that is your name..."

"Yeah, but you never call me Kurt. You just call me bitch or slut," Kurt explained.

"I do?" Blaine winced.

Kurt nodded, "Or slag, or..."

"Okay! Okay, I get it," Blaine winced, "Look I'm sorry, I won't kiss you again. And I'll call you by your name. Are we okay now?"

Kurt nodded, "My arms ache," he complained.

"That's kind of the idea," Blaine laughed, "Want me to let you down?"

"No. I want you to do something before my cock falls off," Kurt whined, thrusting his hips up in search of friction.

Blaine laughed again, removing himself from Kurt's chest, "How about I fuck you with this?" He asked, making a grab for the vibrator.

Kurt nodded, "Please, Blaine."

"Do you remember our first time?" Blaine asked, making his middle and index finger walk down Kurt's torso.

Kurt nodded, "Yes. Yes, Blaine please just do something. Anything."

Blaine sighed, "Look at you, so beautiful and perfect."

Kurt flushed at the praise.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good slu...Kurt," Blaine promised.

"Please Blaine," Kurt whined.

Blaine had a smirk painted over his full red lips, looking down at the sweaty and desperate man groaning beneath him.

"Shh, it's okay," he cooed, reaching over and rummaging around in his bed side table.

"Hurry up," Kurt growled, sounding almost angry.

Blaine laughed fondly at his inpatients, he switched the vibrator onto medium. He ran it around the heated skin of Kurt's abdomen and Kurt started letting out small whimpers, shifting around on the bed and pulling on his restraints.

Blaine's hand returned with a silver foil package and a bright red tube. Kurt's eyes widened in excitement, licking his lips in anticipation.

Blaine popped the cap on the tube, the sound breaking through the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Who have you used that with?" Kurt asked, an odd tone sneaking his voice as he saw the tube had already been used.

"No one," Blaine squeezed the clear gel onto his fingers, "Africa was lonely and I ended up having a lot of time to myself."

Kurt's cheeks warmed, "Oh."

"Were you jealous?" Blaine looked amused, rubbing his fingers together to warm the gel in his hand.

"No," Kurt huffed, "You can fuck whoever you want...Why does that smell like chap-stick?"

Blaine grinned, "Strawberry flavor," he picked up the tube and held it up so Kurt could see.

Kurt frowned, "I have sensitive skin you know."

"Yes, I know. Don't worry," Blaine rolled his eyes a little.

"In that case hurry up, I don't have all night," Kurt complained.

Blaine laughed, "Get comfortable then Gorgeous."

Kurt blushed, shifting a little before spreading his legs for Blaine to settle between.

Blaine stroked his clean hand over Kurt's thigh as his index finger circling around his rim, feeling Kurt's muscles tense and flutter.

"Blaine," Kurt growled.

Blaine grinned, "I love watching you fall apart."

Kurt glared at him so fiercely Blaine's grin tumbled from his face.

"Wow, if looks could kill," He commented, pressing the tip of his finger into Kurt's waiting hole.

"Shit! Yes, Blaine finally," Kurt's body relaxed after it got the moment it had been waiting for, "More, please."

"Anything for you," Blaine mumbled under his breath, speaking more to himself than Kurt as he was distracted by the hot heat around his finger.

"I wish you wouldn't treat me like I'm going to brake," Kurt whined impatiently, "Fuck me, come on!"

He pushed himself down onto the digit inside him, clenching his muscles around it to drive Blaine crazy.

Blaine gulped, his mind providing him with a million memories of Kurt's ass clenching like that around his cock when he was close, the unique high-pitched keening noises being forced through over-used and strained vocal cords into Blaine's ear while Kurt did everything in his power to press his sweaty, shaking body closer to Blaine's.

"Did you think of me?" Kurt asked, his voice a gasp "When you were in Africa?"

"All the time," Blaine felt himself get more eager and excited, which was obviously Kurt's intention, "I missed your ass around me so much, I was thinking about it, fucking into my palm and wishing it was you."

Kurt groaned, "Fuck me. Please Blaine," Kurt had been so caught up in the image of Blaine locked away in his hotel room when he was meant to be in an important meeting, but instead touching himself and wishing he was home, that he'd barley noticed Blaine shoving two more digits into his already abused rim.

"God...I...No, no I'm not changing my plan," Blaine growled determinedly.

"I wanna feel you though, your cock's so much better than some cold plastic," Kurt complained, "It doesn't stretch me like you do, it doesn't fill me until I think I'm going to burst."

Blaine shuddered, "Shut-up or I'll cum like a fucking teenager."

Kurt smirked, "I'll kill you if you do."

Blaine grabbed the vibrator and pressed it against Kurt's rim on the highest setting without warning, making Kurt cry out.

"OhMyGodBlaine," He babbled, pulling desperately at the restraints around his wrists.

"Oh no, you didn't want this inside you did you? It's not good enough for you," Blaine teased, moving the toy away.

"No! No Blaine, it is, it is good enough. Please, please, I'm so empty," Kurt gasped.

Blaine smiled, "Are you sure it's to your satisfaction your highness?"

"Yes! Yes, Blaine please."

Blaine let the head of the vibrator press hard against Kurt's rim.

"Oh God Blaine, Yes!" Kurt whimpered.

Blaine groaned, "Jesus Kurt, you're so beautiful." He pushed the toy further into Kurt, watching his muscles clench hard around it.

"Ah, God Blaine just fuck me," Kurt ordered, the vibrations from the toy spreading through every cell in his body, leaving them tingling and desperate for more.

Blaine started thrusting the toy in and out of Kurt's eager hole at an alarming speed.

"Fuck. Fuck! Yes, Blaine. So good," Kurt whined.

"Don't cum. Don't you dare," Blaine warned, grunting a little as he pounded the toy in and out of Kurt violently.

"God," Kurt cried, tugging desperately at the restraints, "Fuck. Harder!"

Blaine crooked the toy to the left, knowing the body beneath him so well, knowing the angle would be a direct hit to Kurt's prostate.

"God! No, no Blaine stop," Kurt shuddered, his cock throbbing desperately.

Blaine removed the toy straight away and stared down at the glistening plastic. He brought it to his lips and sucked on it lightly, hearing Kurt's labored breath beneath him.

"Blaine, what the fuck?" He panted.

"It's strawberry!" Blaine defended, and Kurt laughed at him, "Hmm, and I can taste you too."

Kurt screwed up his nose, "Eww."

"It's hot."

"No, it's gross," Kurt disagreed, watching Blaine continue to lick and suck at the toy, "I have class tomorrow Blaine, hurry up!"

Blaine's eyes widened and he dropped the toy, "Right, Sorry."

"So Mr. Anderson, what's next?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"My ass is gonna taste like strawberries too," Blaine grinned, "And then I'm gonna ride that pretty little dick of yours."

"Whoa, whoa. Enough of the 'little' please," Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

Blaine laughed, popping the cap on the red tube, squeezing out some of the clear gel onto his fingers and moving it around, releasing the scent of summer fruit into the air.

Kurt whined, pulling at his restraints when Blaine reached around behind him and let out a pityful moan as he began opening himself up. Kurt wanted to be the one pumping his fingers in and out of Blaine's tight heat, and hearing him let out small whines and grunts of pleasure was pure torture when he was strapped up and unable to do so.

"Be quick," Kurt moaned, panting heavily, "Please Blaine, oh my God."

Blaine definitely didn't want to drag this out any longer then it already was, he was soon grunting and panting, fucking himself down hard on the digits inside him.

"Ah...ah, Kurt. Need...need your cock," he whimpered, removing his fingers reluctantly and picking up the small foil package, fumbling with shaking hands as he ripped it open.

"Yes. Yes," Kurt whined, tugging again at his restraints, "Please."

Blaine rolled the cold latex down over Kurt's heated skin, watching Kurt whimper at the temperature difference and his neglected cock twitch at the contact.

Blaine scrambled around, moving to hover over Kurt's cock on shaking legs. Glancing down at Kurt who was holding his breath in anticipation, looking back up at Blaine with huge, begging lust filled eyes. Blaine felt the air leave his lungs at the sight.

"God, you're so beautiful," He gasped, watching Kurt look away, embarrassed and knowing that his cheeks would be blushing if it was possible for them to get any redder then they already were as he panted heavily.

"Blaine," he replied instead, "Please."

Blaine finally complied, needing it just as much as Kurt did as his muscles clenched around nothing, begging to be stretched and filled. He grabbed Kurt's cock by the root and slowly lowered himself down. Kurt tensed as he held back from not thrusting up into Blaine's heat, while Blaine let out a huffed breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd definitely rushed preparing himself, Kurt was huge and making his insides burn in protest. But God it just felt so perfect to have Kurt so close to him again.

"Shit...Are you okay? You're tight as fuck," Kurt bit his lip as Blaine lowered himself down slowly, his eyes swimming in their sockets with lust and pain.

"God Kurt, you're fucking huge," Blaine whimpered in reply, sliding down the final few inches and letting out a broken moan as he did so.

Kurt threw his head back against the pillow, giving a shuddering breath, "Fuck."

Blaine's eyes stung as his body protested against the incision, feeling Kurt move a little bit beneath him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt huffed, looking up at Blaine through a sweaty curtain of chestnut hair that had fallen down over his forehead.

"M' fine," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

Kurt frowned, "Are you sure?"

Blaine grinned down at him, ignoring the slight pain that was slowly fading into the background, "You feel so good," He groaned, grinding his hips down and making Kurt let out a gasp.

"Harder," Kurt requested, tugging on his restraints.

Blaine rolled his hips down hard, but agonizingly slow until the pain he felt completely disappeared and was replaced with the pleasure of Kurt's hard cock rubbing around inside him. Blaine whined, his muscles clenching hard

"Shit, Blaine. Move, please," Kurt begged desperately.

Blaine raised himself up on shaking, unsteady legs and dropped back down, letting out a cry while Kurt groaned.

After a few more awkward, and exhausting in Blaine's part, attempts of Blaine falling back heavily on Kurt's cock the two created a rhythm. Blaine bouncing up and down on Kurt's dick while Kurt thrust up with his legs bent on the bed so his hips snapped powerfully up, letting out pitiful moans as his hair fell down into his eyes, sweat dripping down his neck and his eyes dark and lust-blow; his face flushed and a rosy pink color. Probably one of the most breathtakingly beautiful sights Blaine had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of sights in his travels. The London eye held nothing to the sight of Kurt electric blue eyes shining up at him through thick black lashes, filled with need or even anger when he often got fed up of Blaine's selfish and boastful nature.

The thing was, Blaine didn't just miss Kurt's body when he was away, but Kurt himself. For the first week he was there he completely ignored the way his whole body was screaming for Blaine to call him so he could just hear his musical voice. He was scared when he woke up hugging his pillow after he'd dreamt he'd fallen asleep with Kurt's warm, sweet smelling body in his arms. He was scared when he'd see something that made the most perfect sexual innuendo and would turn to tell Kurt, and feel his heart sink when he wasn't there. He hated the vacuum like sensation he got in his stomach whenever Kurt's smile crept it's way into his thoughts. Kurt had become more then just the perfect piece of hot-ass for his booty-call, Blaine was falling head over heels in love him at an alarming speed. He was his booty-fall. He hadn't noticed until he'd been away from Kurt for two weeks. In the end he had to stop lying to himself and accept the longing ache in his chest and the heavy cloud of depression that hung low over his head wasn't just because he was horny and had jet-leg, but because he missed the small amount of time Kurt would lay in his arms while they caught their breath after they'd both reached their climaxes. Before he'd pull on his clothes, tell Blaine this was the last time and walk out. But of course they both knew he'd be back as soon as Blaine would text him. But that didn't solve the problem of Blaine falling asleep alone, in a cold bed and feeling a little bit...well, used. Blaine was terrified of his feelings for Kurt and didn't know what to do with them, he'd never been in love before. Never like this. He knew it was against the rules he'd set down about their relationship in the very beginning, and part of him knew he should just call everything off with Kurt and never contact him again, definitely because he really just wanted to run and hide from these unfamiliar emotions that were effecting him so much. But the thought of cutting Kurt out of his life completely terrified him even more. All he knew when he got home, less then three hours ago, was that he needed to see Kurt as soon as possible.

"Blaine, why are the looking at me like that?" Kurt panted, his voice breaking a little and his hips snapping up off the bed.

Blaine shook his head a little, "Wh-? I, um, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You-Ahh, were looking at me, ugh, all doughy eyed," Kurt groaned, his hot tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Don't be stupid," Blaine snapped defensively, earning a raised eyebrow from Kurt.

Blaine shuffled around on top of Kurt, trying to make Kurt's eager dick slam against his...

"Kurt, God yes. There," He whined, forcing himself down harder onto Kurt's cock.

"Fuck," Blaine yelled, his hands falling to Kurt's shoulders to stop himself falling over as Kurt grinned mischievously and started fucking into Blaine hard and fast, spreading his legs further apart on the bed so his thrusts hit deeper and deeper inside Blaine, hitting powerfully against the little bundle of nerves that sent waves of white hot pleasure shout through Blaine's veins and turning him into a whimpering mess with Kurt's broken name on his lips.

"K-Kurt," He whined, his trembling legs no longer able to take his weight, he lent forward so he was rested on Kurt's sweaty chest he continued to ram into him as hard as he could, the change in position causing Kurt to hit Blaine's prostate at a different angle and making the drag of Blaine's muscles around Kurt's cock make his blood boil under his skin.

"Close," He warned in a pant, the heat rushing towards his abdomen.

"No. No not yet, Kurt," Blaine protested, "Need...Need it. Make me cum."

"Fuck. Can't," Kurt gasped, the heat twisting and turning in his gut as he tried to hold back.

Blaine whined, pushing himself back up into a sitting position on shaking limbs with glassy eyes and a trembling lower hip he wrapped his shaking hand around his leaking cock and pumped himself frantically into release.

"Kurt," he cried, his eyes squeezing shut as stars danced before them and white cum painted his hand and Kurt's chest. He fell forward into the mess he created, every ounce of energy being drained from him.

Kurt let out a cry as he was unable to hold back any longer, the heat from his gut shooting into his cock as his hips gave a few more unsteady thrusts, coming violently into the condom after his denied release. His head spinning and the weight of Blaine's spent body on his chest almost too much as he came, his lungs heaving for air.

"God Kurt," Blaine mumbled sleepily, making no effort to move from the warmth of Kurt's chest, his face like fire as his cheek rested against the sweat-covered skin.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "I can't feel my arms."

"Fuck, sorry," Blaine grunted, forcing his fatigued muscles to move so he could untie Kurt's arms from above his head, the limbs falling to the bed either side of him at the same time Blaine fell back onto Kurt's chest.

Kurt wiggled his fingers as the blood rushed to fill his limbs and he worked to get his breathing under control, while Blaine looked like he was about a second away from falling asleep on his chest.

"Get up," he ordered, "I need to go home."

"No," Blaine mumbled, finding the energy to press kisses to the skin beneath his lips, "Stay."

"Blaine, don't be stupid. Let me go," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No. No please stay. Don't go," Blaine whined, knowing he sounded pathetic but being to tired and desperate to care.

"What is with you today?" Kurt asked running his hand through Blaine's sweaty curls. Blaine felt a chill run through his body at the affectionate gesture and couldn't stop himself from nuzzling his face into Kurt's chest.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, although he knew exactly what Kurt was talking about.

"Calling me by my first name, kissing me, asking me to stay," Kurt listed.

"I just...missed you," Blaine admitted.

Kurt tensed a little beneath him and sighed, "Come on, I...Let me go."

"Why won't you stay?" Blaine asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice and failing miserably.

"I just...don't think it's a good idea," Kurt bit his lip.

"Why not?" Blaine grumbled, sounding like a sulking toddler.

"Because I have class and I'd have to get up really early to make it home in time to get ready," Kurt explained.

"You can get ready here, borrow some of my clothes," Blaine suggested hopefully.

Kurt huffed, he knew this wasn't a good idea but he was sinking further and further down into the mattress by the second and Blaine's weight was welcoming and comforting.

"At least get up so I can get out of you," Kurt caved.

Blaine clenched around Kurt's soft cock, making Kurt whine gently with oversensitivity, "But you feel so good."

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, "Stop it."

Blaine smiled, somehow finding the energy to lift himself up and off Kurt's limp dick, both of them letting out a small sound of discomfort before he fell back onto Kurt's chest, letting out a small sigh of contentment. Kurt managed to get the condom off his sensitive dick with a hiss and threw it somewhere in the direction of the trash. Blaine listened to the sound of Kurt's breathing turn slow and deep, falling asleep with a stupid goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Blaine had never shared a bed with anything other then a teddy when he was younger, or his morning wood when he got older. That night he found that sharing a bed with a living, breathing body was a totally different experience. He'd be lying if he said he'd never slept better, but waking up with Kurt snoring lightly beside him was made up for every bad nights sleep he'd ever experienced. The bed was cosy and warm, and their hands were entwined between their chests as they had ended up facing each other in the night.

Blaine knew it was probably a little creepy to be watching Kurt sleep like this, but he just couldn't bring himself to look away. Kurt looked sweet and peaceful with the smallest hint of a smile on his features as he slept. Suddenly Kurt mumbled something under his breath and began snuggling himself into Blaine's chest.

Blaine didn't even try to stop the smile that lit up his face, letting his arms wrap around the boy, unable to shake the feeling that he was holding something precious. And he definitely was.

However Blaine was only able to enjoy the sensation for a few minutes before Kurt was stirring in his arms. His electric blue eyes opened and he blinked a few times, looking confused for a second before he was looking up at Blaine nervously.

"Hi," he croaked, his voice thick with sleep.

Blaine smiled, running his hand through Kurt's soft hair, "Good Morning."

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, his face disappearing into the cool pillow.

"Seven," Blaine informed him, glancing at the clock before cradling the back of Kurt's neck.

"I still have half an hour before I have to start getting ready...Is it still okay for me to borrow some clothes?" Kurt sounded timid and unsure.

"Of course."

"I can leave now if you want," Kurt offered, moving to get up.

Blaine felt a wave of panic flow through his body, his arms tightening around Kurt automatically, "No. No don't go."

Kurt let out a small sigh, "Blaine I...Why did you want me to stay last night?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Because...I missed you like crazy when I was away, and I always hate when you leave after we have sex."

"You do?" Kurt asked, sounding surprised, "I thought you hated other people sleeping in your bed?"

"I do, but um...you're special," Blaine mumbled, feeling his cheeks turn warm.

"Special? Blaine...I, I'm so confused. I thought our relationship was just about sex?" Kurt stated, "But recently it's like...like...well it's changed."

"It was just about sex in the beginning, but..," Blaine paused, did he really want Kurt to know? What if Kurt laughed him?

"But what?"

"Kurt I'm...," Blaine let out a long sigh, "I'm falling in love with you, and I have no idea what to do because I've never felt like this before and I'm kind of terrified," Blaine rambled, he let out an awkward laugh that made him sound like a wounded animal.

Kurt tensed immediately in Blaine's arms, "I should take a shower."

"What? Kurt...What about ...What now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let out a sigh, "You don't love me Blaine."

"Yes I do," Blaine frowned, his voice leaking with confusion.

Kurt shook his head, smiling sadly, "You might think you do, but..."

"I know I do, I've been denying it for too long. I love you."

Kurt cringed, "Blaine, just...stop saying it."

Blaine's heart sank, "Is it really so unbearable to have me love you?"

"No, no Blaine of course not," Kurt sighed.

"Then why can't I say it?" Blaine asked.

"Because...because it's not true," Kurt muttered, "I'd better start getting ready."

"But it is true. Why won't you believe me?" Blaine let Kurt get up from his hold.

"Blaine...I...," Kurt sighed, looking directly at him, "You can't be, because people just don't fall in love with me. Especially when...when I've fallen in love with them."

"Wait, what?" Blaine's eyes widened to an impossible size.

"Blaine, I can't even remember a time when I wasn't in love with you," Kurt blushed, "I don't know why. You're a moody bitch who thinks he's better then everyone and always has to have his own way. But I just can't help it."

"You love me?" A grin broke out over Blaine's face.

Kurt nodded miserably, "Can I get ready now?"

"Wait, talk to me," Blaine requested, his arms locking around Kurt's waist.

"I'm gonna be late," Kurt whined, wriggling out of Blaine's hold and letting out a long sigh, "I shouldn't have stayed."

"I'm glad you did," Blaine replied.

"Look...I'm gross okay? Let me shower and get ready and...I'll see how much time I have before I need to leave," Kurt bargained.

"I'm gross too," Blaine screwed up his nose a little, "Can we shower together?"

"Blaine I'm not in the mood for sex and I don't have time, especially if you wanna talk."

"When did I say anything about sex?" Blaine asked, sipping out of bed and wincing a little at his abused ass.

Kurt watched him walk away into the bathroom and let out a sigh, following him unwillingly. When he walked into the bathroom Blaine had bent over to turn on the water and try to get it to an acceptable temperature. Kurt would be lying if he said he found it hard to look away from the round globes of Blaine's perk ass, and felt his cheeks warm a little bit. It was ridiculous that Blaine's body still had this effect on him even after they'd been having sex on a regular basis.

Blaine straightened up and turned around, grinning at Kurt. Kurt tilted his head to the side a little, Blaine seemed different. It was hard to explain but it was almost like he felt...lighter. And he was definitely smiling more then usual. He held out his hand to Kurt and Kurt couldn't help but sigh loudly before he took it, he knew he probably shouldn't be doing this.

"Come on," Blaine smiled a little at Kurt's obvious hesitation, "I promise, no funny business."

Kurt still didn't believe him but allowed himself to be lead into the shower and under the stream of hot water, letting out a groan as the water washed over his skin that was still covered in sweat and cum and as it helped relax his tense muscles. However he was still waiting to be pushed against the cold tile wall and be fucked into next week, he just couldn't bring himself to care that it would make him late for class.

The click of a bottle cap opening pulled him from his thoughts, he looked to see Blaine squeezing some shampoo into his hand. Blaine reached forward and started massaging the shampoo into Kurt's hair, Kurt was about to protest when he remind that Blaine was rich as hell and probably brought good quality products, instead a small whine escaped his throat as Blaine's fingers worked over his scalp.

"Not making it any easier for me you know," Blaine gulped.

Kurt's eyebrows raised as he noticed Blaine's almost fully hard cock standing up between them, "Jesus Blaine, you can't keep it in your pants for more then five minutes can you?" Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed the smallest amount, "Hey, it's not my fault. You shouldn't be so drop dead gorgeous, seriously you should come with a warning or something."

Kurt's cheeks turned scarlet and he felt his eyes prickle with sudden unshed tears, he looked away blinking furiously and trying to concentrate more on the soft movements of Blaine's hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, cupping Kurt's face with his soapy hand so Kurt was forced to look at him.

"Nothing," Kurt turned his head harshly out of Blaine's grasp and picked up the shampoo bottle for something to do, happy to see it was a brand that he'd used quiet a few times before.

"You can talk to me you know. I know it may shock to you, because it was for me too. But I'm not a complete ass-hole."  
"Are you sure about that?" Kurt muttered, biting back another groan and Blaine's hand joined his other and started moving around his scalp again.

"I can't be. Ass-holes have no emotions," Blaine stated, "And I've definitely been feeling them recently," he voice turned more gentle and it scared Kurt to death. The panic in his lungs made him want to run out of Blaine's apparent and never return, but he forced himself to stay in place.

"Right," Kurt agreed, pushing Blaine away so he could start washing the soap out of his hair.

Blaine took the shampoo bottle from Kurt and squeezed some out into his own hand before he quickly washed his curls, "So...?"

"So what?" Kurt asked, brushing his wet bangs from his eyes.

"Why does it look like you're trying not to cry?"

"Blaine I...I don't have time for this okay?" Kurt snapped, grabbing a bottle of shower gel and squeezing it out onto his palm, the water was hot and making the hot room steam up. Kurt's eyes watered and he wasn't sure if it was all because of the stream.

Blaine gently moved Kurt out of the spray of the water so he could rinse his hair while Kurt began lathering up his skin with the shower gel, "I don' think I can wait for you to get out of class before we talk Kurt."  
"Well your going to have to," Kurt blushed as Blaine moved his hands out of the way and started rubbing the bubbles around on his chest.

"Why don't you just skip class?" Blaine asked, "We need to sort this out or it'll drive us both crazy."

Kurt sighed loudly in frustration, "Blaine, I think we should just stop.

"Stop what?"

"Everything. I just can't deal with this, I'm sorry," Kurt muttered, Blaine's hands pausing from where they had moved down Kurt's sides and up over his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"We should just leave each others lives," Kurt bit his lip.

"What? Kurt, no!" Blaine shook his head, "You can't. You can't leave me."

Kurt fell forward and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine, I'm fed up of having my heart broken. Why do you think I agreed to this relationship in the first place? No emotions involved."

"Well I'm fed up of being alone, and if we both love each other then I'm struggling to see what the problem is, Kurt," Blaine sighed slightly, "I have no intention of breaking your heart."

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine you _can't _be in love with me."

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm unlovable. I'm twenty-three and only who people has ever paid any attention to me, and both only wanted me for my body," Kurt smiled sadly, "Do you know how scared I've been about my body changing in the slightest? In case you weren't interested anymore and I'd have nothing again."

Blaine's felt his heart shatter in his chest, "Kurt...I, I can't believe you..."

"I'm not going to let myself believe it. That I love you and you love me and I'm actually wanted for a change because in a few days you'll realize how stupid you've been and chuck me away," Kurt mumbled, he pushed Blaine away and stepped under the spray so he could rise off the soap, "And now I'm probably late."

"No, Kurt you can't leave," Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him exiting the shower, "I...I'm so sorry, I can't believe you think that. And that it's partly my fault, that makes me hate myself so much but...let me fix it? Please?"

"You didn't do it, Blaine," Kurt sighed, "At least you didn't pretend to love me from the beginning."

"Look, Sebastian is a fucking waste of space. The way he cheated on you and treated you...he doesn't even deserve to breath. I know you've been hurt, but I'd never do that to you," Blaine vowed.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "How did you know...?"

"You told me. On the first night we met remember? In the club and we were yelling over the music and I kept buying you drink after drink until you stopped sulking in the corner and danced with me."

"Hm, and you took me home and fucked me like there was no tomorrow," Kurt blushed a little, "I just...I can't believe you remembered."

"I remember everything you told me," Blaine said gently, "And I just want to know more, I want to know everything about you."

Kurt gulped, "Blaine...I...Stop it."

"Stop what?" Blaine asked, "I'm serious Kurt. This scares the hell out of me, I've never really been in a proper relationship before. I want to do it. With you. Please."

"No, Blaine. Even if we did I'd just mess it up," Kurt sighed, "We'd both be hurt."

"Kurt for fuck sakes, stop fighting it!" Blaine cried.

Kurt winced back, almost slipping on the floor of the shower but Blaine caught him just in time.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Blaine sighed, "I'm just...I'm desperate for this. I don't feel this way about people, ever, and I don't want to throw it away."

Kurt let out a ragged breath as he fought back tears, "Look, I'll...I'll think about it. Just let me go to class and I'll come over tonight."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, "Just one more thing."

Kurt sighed, "What?"

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek gently in his palm of his hand, "I love you."

"Blaine!"

"Sh," Blaine whispered, "Just accept it okay?"

Kurt eyes closed for a second and when he opened them he sighed, "I...I love you too."

* * *

"Where have you been? I thought you weren't going to come," Blaine asked nervously as he opened the door.

"I arrived late so I immediately had to stay after," Kurt told him, running a hand through his hair with stress, "And then I got all of the dances wrong because my mind was all over the place so I had to say even later...and I've been down stairs debating to come up or not for the last half an hour."

Blaine bit his lip, shifting on his feet. Kurt had never seen him look vulnerable before, "So um...have you thought about it?"

"All day," Kurt sighed, "And I still don't know."

"Well...Tell me what's going on in your head," Blaine led Kurt into the living room area and sat down on one of the plush Italian leather couches.

Kurt stood in front of him nervously, he'd never really been in any part of the apartment before, everything looked so rare and expensive and he was terrified of doing something he shouldn't, "Everything."

Blaine sighed, "Come here," He patted the space next to him and Kurt obliged, "Tell me the reasons why this isn't a good idea."

"I'm scared," Kurt admitted, "I'm scared of getting my heart broken, I'm not sure I'd survive it again. I'm scared that I'm not going to be good enough for you..."

"What? Kurt...You are, okay? Don't even think otherwise," Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, "I've never even thought about...settling down in a proper relationship before I met you."

"Blaine, you have the sex drive of like three guys! And I'm just...me, I'm not going to be enough so you'll end up cheating on me with other guys," Kurt mumbled the inevitable.

"Kurt, since we've met I haven't slept with anymone but you, of course you're good enough. There's more to me then just my dick you know," Blaine nudge Kurt's shoulder.

"Really? Just me...but why?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Because I didn't want anyone else," Blaine shrugged, "No one else even got my attention."

Kurt bit his lip, "I...I mean...You really love me?"

Blaine nodded, "I've only been trying to tell you fifteen hundred times."

"I'm sorry, I just...I can't believe it," Kurt shook his head in disbelief, "I mean, of all the people you've been with, you chose me?"

"Yep. There's no competition Kurt, it's always you," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer so he was practically sitting on his lap.

Kurt gulped, "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, let's...let's do it, this...Us," Kurt nodded, "I can't hide away from my feelings forever."

"Really?"

"Y...Yeah, I mean it will be hard. You travel a lot but I can't come with you because of NYADA, we'll have to come up with..."

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips moving softly against his own. Kurt froze in shock for a second before he let out a sigh and kissed back, finally allowing himself to just feel. And it felt amazing.

"I'll quit," Blaine said once he pulled away, "I hate my job, I have enough money to live more then comfortable for a few years. Maybe I'll try and break into the music scene, something I enjoy. My parents can just suck it."

"Really?" Kurt asked, "So you'll stay in New York?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

Kurt squealed and threw himself at Blaine, hugging him close, "It's perfect Blaine, thank-you."

Blaine laughed, "I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt blushed furiously, "I...I love you too. Although it may take me a little while to get used to it."

Blaine laughed again, "We have all the time in the world."

Kurt smiled and pulled his boyfriend in for another sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/n: **Just a thank-you to all you guys as I reached over 300 people on my author alert list. I hope you enjoyed it. Drop by a review if you did:)


End file.
